


Cures for Colds

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: Jamie gets sick, and Two fusses.





	Cures for Colds

“Here you are, Jamie.” The Doctor bustled back into their bedroom, a glass of water clutched in one hand and a packet of pills in the other. “This should make you feel better.”

The top of Jamie’s head emerged from beneath a mound of blankets, his eyes dull and half-open. “’m fine,” he said weakly.

“Nonsense,” the Doctor said, sitting down beside him and setting the glass and the packet of pills onto the bedside table. He pressed his palm to Jamie’s forehead. “You’ve got a fever and a bad headache. And don’t think I can’t hear your teeth chattering.” He fussed over the blankets for a moment, tucking Jamie in more securely. “I’m sure I have a hot water bottle in here somewhere,” he added, rummaging in his pockets. “Ah – no, this isn’t it.” He discarded a rubber chicken on the bedside table. “Here it is.” Dropping the packet of pills onto Jamie’s chest, he bustled off into the bathroom to fill the hot water bottle.

Jamie’s noise of disgust made him poke his head around the doorway curiously. “How are ye meant tae eat these things, Doctor? They’re disgusting.” One of the pills was missing from the packet, bitten into and deposited next to the untouched glass of water. Despite himself, the Doctor started to laugh.

“Oh – oh, dear, Jamie.” Jamie’s apologetic grin only made him laugh harder. “You’re supposed to swallow it with the water.”

“Well I didnae know that, did I?” Jamie winced as he tried to sit up, and the Doctor quickly finished filling the hot water bottle, hurrying over to help him. “ _Ow_. This’ll make it stop hurting, ye said?”

“It should do.”

Dubiously, Jamie popped another pill out of the packet. “Are ye sure?”

“Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Jamie shrugged, putting the pill in his mouth, and the Doctor raised the glass to his lips. “There we are. One more.” He tutted when Jamie pulled a face before swallowing the second pill. “It’s not _that_ bad, Jamie.” Dropping his coat onto the floor with an incongruous clunk, he burrowed under the blankets, cuddling up against Jamie’s side. “Goodness, you are warm, aren’t you?”

“You’re just cold,” Jamie protested. “Should ye really be cuddling me? What if ye get sick, too?”

“I can’t catch your illnesses. Anyway, I have to give you this.” The Doctor passed Jamie the hot water bottle.

“Ye didnae have to get in – hey!” Jamie gave a squeak of alarm. “I dinnae think having ye put your cold feet on me is a cure for a fever, so don’t ye dare try and tell me that it is.”

“My feet aren’t cold,” the Doctor all but whined.

“They’re freezing!”

“But I’ve got socks on!”

Jamie shoved the hot water bottle down the bed. “Here, I think ye need it more than I do.”

“Mm.” The Doctor pulled Jamie close against his chest, burying his face in his hair. “We can share it, can’t we?”

“Aye, we can.” Wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s waist in return, Jamie pulled him ever so slightly closer. “I’ll soon warm ye up.”


End file.
